Various vehicle systems include a propulsion subsystem. The propulsion subsystem may include engines, motors, pumps, turbochargers, oil filters, alternators, radiators, and/or other devices or machines that operate to propel the vehicle system. Operation of the propulsion subsystem over time can degrade components of the propulsion subsystem, which may lead to failure of the propulsion subsystem. The propulsion subsystem can be inspected to identify and/or repair damaged components based on a conventional or fixed maintenance schedule.
These types of maintenance schedules, however, use conservative or fixed time schedules. The conservative time schedule can be based on a set of assumptions on the use and/or operation of the vehicle system to estimate when the components of the propulsion system may fail. Based on the set of assumptions, the conventional maintenance schedule may not be based on the usage and/or operation of the vehicle system, and can incorrectly predict a shortened life cycle of the components of the propulsion subsystem. This conventional maintenance schedule can thereby increase costs of inspections for components that are not at end of life and/or do not require replacement. Additionally, due to the frequent inspections, the vehicle systems may be taken out of service when inspections are not needed. This can decrease the efficiency at which a transportation network of vehicle systems operate. Additionally, during inspection of the components, contamination of components and/or damage to components may occur, thereby decreasing the efficiencies of the vehicle systems.
On the other hand, significant usage of the components and/or systems can result in the components degrading faster than expected. This can result in the components becoming irreparably damaged prior to the next scheduled inspection.